Our Other Sleepover
by Lily Winchester
Summary: Uh Oh! now the sleepover's at Cec's house. And the sailor moon gang is here! with a ditz like serena around, who knows what could happen...
1. Default Chapter

*A/N: This is sort of a sequel to Birmah's My Sleepover. I'm Cec from that story. I know everyone who is a real person from that story too. Now we're all at my house. Don't go nuts and think this is a rip off. Birmah is helping me write it. Confucius Say: Read and review, my child. P.S. Birmah=Kel.  
  
Me: Hi!  
  
Kel: Hey!  
  
Kel & Me: Welcome to our other sleepover!  
  
Me: And guess where it is this time?  
  
Kel: At Cec's house!  
  
Ding Ding Ding! Coins fall out of the sky and land on top of her.  
  
Kel: Yay! I have money!  
  
The coins turn to dirt in her hands.  
  
Kel: Wah! I'm all dirty!  
  
Me: Have you noticed what that dirt is?  
  
Kel looks at the dirt and realizes that it's shiney  
  
Kel: it's SHINY DIRT!!  
  
Me: ^_^' yeah Kel, it's shiny dirt.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Me: Oh goody! My other victims-I mean guests are here!  
  
I run upstairs (my room is in the basement. It's so cool!) and answer the door.  
  
Dani: So this is your house.  
  
Me: Yep!  
  
Dani: Kewl. This isn't gonna be like Kel's sleepover is it?  
  
Me: *crosses fingers behind my back* of course not! She is here tho!  
  
Dani: Ok. Just keep her away from the enter key!  
  
Both of us laugh and the doorbell rings again.  
  
Kait: Hi Cec! Uhhh. who's she? * points to Dani*  
  
Me: This is Dani. She's staying too.  
  
Kait: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Me: Let's go downstairs. Road Killy's here too.  
  
Kait: * laughs hysterically.*  
  
Dani: Umm. -_-'  
  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
  
Kait: Hi Road Killy!  
  
Kel: DON'T..SAY..THAAAT!!!  
  
Dani: Cec, I didn't see the barricade of squirrels or the army of birds.  
  
Me: They're on their lunch break.  
  
Dani: Oh.  
  
Kel: -_-'..  
  
Kait: Eh? ?_?  
  
Dani: You mean you don't know about the muffins and walnuts!?  
  
Kait: I guess not.  
  
Me: They're going to attack! My barricade of squirrels and army of birds are my line of defense.  
  
Dani: Yeah! The squirrels will eat the walnuts and the birds will eat the muffins.  
  
Kel & Kait: *_*' * fall on backs anime style*  
  
Me: Well this is boring. Let's jazz it up!  
  
I walk over to the keyboard and-  
  
Dani: This looks familiar.  
  
And I press enter! The Sailor Moon gang enters.  
  
Serena: Darien! What just happened!? Where are we!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Shut up Serena! It looks like a basement.  
  
Coins fall out of the sky and land on top of her.  
  
Rei: Hey! Money!  
  
Coins turn to shiny dirt in her hands.  
  
Rei: EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lita: Hey, who are all these girls?  
  
Mina: Good question! Hey! *points to me* Who are you and what are we doing here? Serena: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Ok. I'm Cec and this is my house. This is Kel Kait and Dani. * points to each of them as I say their names* I'm having a sleepover and you guys are staying.  
  
Mina: Oh... and do we have any say in this?  
  
Me Kel Kait & Dani: No.  
  
SMG (sailor moon gang): Oh.  
  
Me: So! Let's show everyone how famous they are, shall we? * puts on a sailor moon video*  
  
We watch the movie and then listen to the end song and shut the TV off.  
  
Serena: That end song is really catchy! * starts singing it as I pass out ear plugs* Mikazuki no SHALE ni Hoshino PIERCE Honishiru.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP SERENA!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
Rei: So this is a sleepover. why not play a-  
  
She is cut off as we hear a clicking sound that sounds suspiciously like someone hitting the enter key. We all turn toward the computer.  
  
Serena: What is this button supposed to do?  
  
Everyone but Serena turns to the door as everyone from DBZ, YYH, Inuyasha, and Gundam Wing appears.  
  
Kel: Gee this looks sooooooooo familiar. Yeah. now I remember! ^_^'  
  
Me: SEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Ahh! Eardrum.. out of.. order!  
  
Me: Great! Now my house is full of confused anime people! Just what do you have to say for yourself?!  
  
Serena: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Stop yelling at me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Serena: -_-'  
  
Everyone From YYH, DBZ, Inu., and Gundam Wing:....  
  
Me: Ok! Sorry Gundam pilots! You'll be going home now!  
  
Duo: And leave all the pretty girls? Never!  
  
Me & other 4 pilots: * sweat drop* Me: Ok. You can stay for a while I guess. The rest of the Gundam Pilots are outta here tho!  
  
Heero: hey. Some of these people look familiar.  
  
I hit backspace before any other sentimental reminiscences occur and the pilots leave except Duo.  
  
Duo: *lots of drooling*  
  
Me: Kel, did you happen to bring any of those handy dandy prayer beads?  
  
Kel: * already has them half way out of her pocket* Way ahead of ya!  
  
She tosses one set to me.  
  
Me: Duo, I think you should keep these on if you want to stay.  
  
Duo: Ok.  
  
Kait: what do those do?  
  
Me: if someone has them on then whenever someone else says sit * Miroku, Inu, and Duo become acquainted with the floor* well. self explanatory.  
  
All three guys are getting up. Kait: so when you say sit * down they go again* they hit the ground.  
  
Me Kel Dani Sango and Kagome: Precisely!  
  
All 6 of us se the boys getting up: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!  
  
The boys are out cold on the tile.  
  
A/N: SOOOOOOOOO what do ya think? I like it so far. Confucius Say: Review pleez my child! 


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk with the Guys

Chapter 2: Girl Talk with the Guys  
  
Ok. I just got off the phone with Birmah and she really liked it. Now here's chapter two. Confucius Say: Reading this is good for the soul, my child.  
  
Sango: Hey. Some of these people look familiar.  
  
Kagome: Yeah! Cec Kel Dani and Kait from that one sleepover! And the DBZ and YYH gangs!  
  
Coins fall from the sky and land on top of her.  
  
Kagome: Hey! I get money this time!  
  
The coins all turn to shiny dirt in her hands.  
  
Kagome: Eeeewwwww  
  
Rei: Umm...... What are we gonna do about all these people?  
  
Serena: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!  
  
Goten and Trunks: * Swinging on Serena's pig tails* WHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Me: Ok. DBZ is going home.  
  
Pan: Mommy! I wanna stay!  
  
Maron: Yeah mommy! I wanna stay too!  
  
Me: Well. Videl, Android 18, Pan, and Maron can stay too I guess.  
  
Pan Videl Maron & Android 18: Yay!  
  
I push backspace and all the other DBZ people go home, leaving Serena wailing and rubbing her head.  
  
Me: Ok. Kikyo, Fluffy, & Kouga, Your outta here!  
  
Fluffy & Kouga: * drooling* Wait! She is here! *Points to Kait*  
  
They start chasing her around the basement while I make a mad dash to the keyboard.  
  
Me: Whew. They're gone.  
  
Kait: *panting * you *pant pant* said it *pant pant*  
  
Me: Ok. YYH is going home too.  
  
YYH gang: YAAAYYY! Get us outta here!  
  
I push backspace and they leave, cheering.  
  
Me: Ok. Let's do something.  
  
Rei: do you have that game Girl Talk?  
  
Kel: yes she does -_-  
  
I go and get the game.  
  
Me: OK! Everyone sit in a circle!  
  
Everyone sits in a circle. Miroku sits by Dani, and Kel & Kait sit by me.  
  
Me: The rules are to spin the wheel then pick a person and read the dare out loud. The person you pick must do the dare and then it's their turn. Ok, I'll go first. (Spins the wheel) Ummmm.. Serena! This should be easy for you!  
  
Serena: Ok! What do I have to do?  
  
Me: *reading from girl talk wheel* " Pretend you're falling off a mountain."  
  
Serena: WHAT?  
  
Rei: Serena you make it sound so hard for you. Just pop in some chewing gum and try to walk at the same time.  
  
Everyone but Serena starts laughing.  
  
Serena: Hmph! * Starts to walk away but trips over some unknown object. * Woah! WOAH! AHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Good job Serena! See that wasn't so hard!  
  
Pan: Mommy! That girl go BOOM!  
  
We all laugh. Children are just so amusing in their innocence aren't they?  
  
Serena: Hmph! My turn! * She spins the wheel* You. Kel! "Have a conversation with a piece of furniture"!  
  
Kel: What!?  
  
Me: Whatsa matter Kel? You do this all the time don't ya?  
  
Kel: Why I outta!  
  
Me: Tell it to the chair!  
  
Kel: * has a grumbled conversation with my chair* Ok. I spin now...* spins the wheel and then an evil grin spreads across her face followed by fits of laughter* Inuyasha! * I look over her shoulder and crack up* you have to * Kagome looks over her shoulder and cracks up* " go to the next door neighbor's house and ask to borrow a roll of toilet paper"!!!!  
  
Inu: WHAT THE * Censored* *Censored* *Censored*!!!???  
  
Me: The game has spoken! Oh wait!  
  
I run to the keyboard and hit enter and Botan enters.  
  
Me: I need your oar for a minute Botan!  
  
I grab her oar and hit backspace before I get whacked in the head. I grab my video camera and follow Inu from the shadows.  
  
We come back and I give Botan back her oar and we watch the video.  
  
Inu: *growling* K. it's my-  
  
THUNK  
  
Me: What was that?  
  
THUNK PIT PING PIT PAT  
  
Kel: Ummmm..... What is that?  
  
We all turn toward the window as another THUNK occurs.  
  
Dani: Was that a.  
  
Me: I think it was a.  
  
A/N: What was it? I'm so evil! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Confucius Say: Cliffy is good for mind, body, and soul my child! 


End file.
